Khana
by Anjali-CID
Summary: A Small happy OS on the CID Family.. Read to know more..


**Ye lijiye.. Here's an OS... Completely random...**

* * *

"Bolo kyun kiya tumne aisa..! aise massoom bachon ke zindagiyon se khelte hue..? Unse majdoori karwaane se..?" ACP sir growled at one person sitting in CID Bureau.

"Majboori thi saab... kharj mein doooba hua tha... Paise chahiye the saab tou karna padaa.." wailed that person.

"Chup..! Apni gunaahon ko majburi ka naam mat do samjhe..? tumhe tou phansi hi hogi phansi...!" declared ACP sir,"Pankaj,Shreya isse lejao..!"

Pankaj and Shreya went and dropped the acused in the CID custody came back and joined Vivek,Sachin,Freddy,Abhijeet and Daya in a discussion about the case. Suddenly Abhijeet asked...

"Bache kahaan hai..?"

Shreya said smiling.."Purvi and Vineet ke pass gharjake bachon ke liye khud apne hathon se banakar layi time haina shayad bachon ko khana khila rahii hain.."

Daya said... "Arey haan.. lunch time hogaya... chalo pehle Purvi and Vineet ko dekhte hein.. phir sab milke canteen jayenge.."

Purvi was sitting in the centre surrounded by 8 children and Vineet .Purvi had a huge bowl with her in which all the food is kept. She was feeding all of them in an order ,talking to them, having fun and even Vineet was enjoying this and she is feeding him too.

Pankaj and Shreya looked at each other and moved in to join that and sat beside Vineet. Purvi saw them and smiled and she fed Shreya but she hesitated to feed Pankaj. She thought he would mind so she took a roti piece and was about to put it in his hand when he caught her pulled her hand to his mouth. Purvi smiled and placed it inside his mouth. His eyes were shimmering with tears.

The rest of the group was shocked with this behaviour of Pankajs'. They always thought of him as a comic character who always talked at the wrong times but here... It was a different scene altogether.

Looking at the group there, Vivek started to feel uncomfortable.. He wanted to go there.. But what will his team think? He was supposed to be a matured junior to the team. But as always his Freddy sir rescued him. He saw Vivek's easiness and sai.."Chalo... Vivek..! Hum bhi chalte hein."While Vivek was only glad to accept freddy and Vivek also went and joined them..Now.. the children were full so they got up and started playing at the other end of the room. nSo, Purvi was feedng Pankaj Shreya Vineet Vivek anf Freddy now and they seemed to be as overjoyed as the children were.

"Probably there's something in the air" Sachin thought.

He bent his head and mumbled to his seniors... "Sir, mein bhi jaon..?"

Abhijeet and Daya who restrained themselves only to maintain their image in front of their junior. Both of them smiled and Abhijeet said. "Jao..!". Sachin said excitedly, "Thank you sir..!" and joined and Daya were standing and watching when thy heard a voice.

"Kyun apne aapko rok rahe ho..! " said the voice.

Abhijeet and Daya jumped and turned back to see ACP smiling.

Abhijeet- Sir aap..?

ACP sir put his hand on both their shoulders and said.. "Har koi itna khushnaseeb nahin hota jao"

Abhijeet and Daya looked at each other amd smiled. They moved and were suprised to see the whole team smiling and waiting for said.. "Ayiye na sir.. hum aap hi ke intezaar kar rahe hein.." Duo smiled and joined them."Maine hum sab keliye bhi khaana banayi thi". She said when they heard sounds of a person sobbing and turned to see if any one of the children is crying but no,, but finally they found Vineet. His nose turned red and tears were rolling down his cheeks.

Abhijeet asked.."Kya hua Vineet..! Tum ro kyun rahe ho..!"

Vineet moved his head upwards and said.. "Ab main aapko kya bataon sir.. Iss ladki ne (_He pointed towards Purvi_) ek tou CID bureau ko kitchen banadi ar Sub-inspector Vineet se pyaaz katwa rahi hein"

The whole team peeped in to see what he was doing. They burst into laughter as he was cutting onions with a knife.

Purvi said.."Arey Vineet! Kar do na yaar.! Khane mein acha lagthe hain"

Vineet retorted "Jab pata that tou ghr men hi banakar le aati na.. Yahaan mujhse kyun karwa rahe ho..?"

Purvi replied.."Pyaaz ka swaad chala jaata naa? aise karne se..! Ab dekho fresh hai..."

Vineet...(_irritably_) "had hai"

Purvi opened a very big box full of rice and emptied that into the big added something in it and mixed with the rice.

"Yeh kya hai..! Purvi..!" Sachin asked.

She said smiling.. "Yeh kuch naya hain.." while mixing the rice.."Yeh ek tarah ka achaar hain... South India main banti hain.. Jab mein Hyderabad mein thi na.. tab maine yeh seekha hain.. wahaan ke log isse "Gongura pachadi" kehte hain.."

The team wondered how deftly she was able to do it when the rice was so hot. Finally she was done with it and Vineet passed her the onions .She took them ,put them in one corner of the bowl and started mixing again after mixing some oil.

Abhijeet, finally could not contain himself.."Arey Purvi sambhalke..! Chawal bahut zyada garm hai..! Spoon se karleti na..!"

Before Purvi could reply , Pankaj interrupted "arrey barrh mein gayi spoon...Sir haath se milane se swadh aur badh jati hain kyun Purvi?"

Purvi looked at him.. smiled and nodded.

Shreya added.."Haan.. Isme pyaar jo dalthi hain.."

So, the mixing done and they started sab ko khilane mein lagi hoti hain aur jab Abhijeet aur Daya ki hain tou woh hichkichane lagthi hain.. She hesitated and was about to give them to their hands when Abhijeet said.."Kyun bhae..yeh kis tarah ka differentiation hai.. Hume bhi khila do..." Purvi smiled and fed them.

ACP sir stood by the door-side watching the stung his eyes as he saw how happy they were..They are all from different backgrounds with different dark been a lon time since he saw his team likethat. He knew, and sincerely hoped not that one phone call and everything disrupted. He saw how everyone was enjoying their lunch. How Purvi was feeding them and how they were fighting to eat first. He laughed at howAbhijeet grabbed Purvi's hand and ate whatever she was about to feed pouted and as a punishent, Purvi stuffed another fistful of food due to which he choked while other's laughed.

Finally they finished. Evryone got up and Pankaj wiping his tears.. "Purvi.! Maa ki yaad aa gayi... Thanks tumne itna pyaar se jo khilaya "

Sachin said.."Ha Purvi.. Thank you..!"

Purvi said.. "Arey isme itne sari Thanks khne ki zarorat nahin. Aapko acha laga..(_All of them nodded_) tou mujhe bhi cha laga... " saying this she was about to turn the others when Vineet caught her wrist and she looked at him, surprised.

Vineet said. "Acha lagaa.. Tou pet bhar gaya..?"

Purvi smiled sheepishly. He said.. "Mujhe pata that tum aise hi karogi...Tabhi tou maine tumhare liye yeh rakhi hai..."

Vineet showed her some rice which he had kept aside for her .

Purvi smiled and said.."Tabhi tou mei soch rahi thi ki tum bachon ke sath baithe the aur end takthe tou tum ne mere aankhon ke saamne e smuggling shuru krdi kyun..?"

The rest of the team started giggling while vineet started feeding her. After they were done , the whole team moved back to bureau. The whole day passed with the file work of the child labourcase. At nine in the night, the team was about to go when two pairs of hands stopped looked surprised. She saw Daya and Abhijeet standing with grim expressions on their faces.

Purvi smiled and turned to Abhijeet- "Kya baat hein sir..! Aaj koi kuch zyada hi naraaz lag rahe hein (_eyeing Daya_ )"

Daya burst out. "Ha naraz hoon mein..koi yahaan thyaag murthy jo ban rahi hain.."

Purvi-"Woh kya hota hai? Aur aap khud ki baat kar rahe hai.."

Abhijeet- "Purvi! Mein achi tarah se jantha hun.. tum aur Daya ek jaise hi ho..Jab dard chupana hota hain tou idhar-udhar ki baatein karte aankhon se saaf-saaf dikh raha hai ki tumhe dard ho raha hai..."

Purvi shut her eyes at once (_thinking_) Manafacturing defect. Pata nahin apne aankhon se logon ko sab kuch kaisa pata chal jata hai? Mujhe kuch na kuch karna hi hoga.

Daya- "Ab kya badbada rahi ho..! Apne haath aage karo.."

Purvi extended her right hand and Daya took it in his hands and saw the burnt marks."Jab pata that ki chawal garam hei hath jal jayenge tou hath lagane ki koshish kyun ki...?"

Purvi mumbled-"Tab tou theek thi.. dard khane ke baad shuru hui"

Daya- "Ha pata hai.. Ab tum khana kaisebanakar khaogi..?"

Purvi (_naughtily_) :- Ha sir.. wahi tou.. Ab jab mere hathon mein 3.5 degree burn jo ho gayi hain.. Is liye aap ko ujhe le jaana hoga restro pe wahan pe tou spoon hogi na. tou mein manage kar lungi.. Tou chale restro..?

Abhijeet who was busy with a phone call came back and said-"restro..! Hey bhagwan!"

Purvi- arey sir aap fikar mat kijiye.. Party Daya sir ki taraf se..

Daya-"Party ki bachi.! ruk..!".. He started chasing her along the bureau corridors while Abhijeet laughed loudly at their acts...

* * *

**Hmm.. So finaly done.. Woh hamara yahaan.. jab bhi koi function hoti thi na.. tou aise hi hoti hain.. Hope aap sab ko pasand aaye... Please jo bhi feedback hein.. Review kijiye...**


End file.
